worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Orussia
right|300px The Empire of Orussia (オラーシャ帝国 ?) is a country in Eastern Europe in the Strike Witches universe. It is based on Russian Empire/Soviet Union. However, the Bolshevik Revolution never took place in Strike Witches Universe, so it remains as an empire. A Neuroi hive has appeared about where Moscow is located in real life. As a result, the West area of the Ural River is occupied by the Neuroi. Currently, Orussia is the main force participating in the Eastern Front while being supported by Fuso Empire. Their nation's insignia appears to be the Red Star similar to the Soviet/Russian Air Force. Orussia is noted as a nation as being a superstitious place, local and national superstitions are likely rather common among a considerable number of it's population, likely due to being tied into a strong cultural superstitions of Slavic culture. Also their appears to be a religious belief system in the nation given the presence of a church in Petersburg; so it's can be assumed that their is a religious presence in the nation of some kind, wither this religion is anything similar or akin to Russian Christian Orthodoxy is uncertain and unclear; but the presence of the church is at least indicative of some sort of religious theology. The view and outlook of witches by the Orussian populous, while not easy to discern; is possible to be a mix of acceptance but still probably laced with some degree of superstition; especially with the awakening of a witches magical power being met with some degree of initial shock. Trivia * The 1939 Neuroi invasion from Europe into Ourrsia ended up cutting off the country along the Ural mountains. However, with the support from Fuso to the East the country has become the Eastern European Front in the War against the Neuroi. The 502nd JFW are based in Peterburg and the 503rd JFW plus 2 integrated combat aviation wings are based in Chelyabinsk. All of them are looking for opportunities to launch a counterattack against the Neuroi which have driven deeply into Orussia's territory. * While Fuso is noted as being a major logistical support to Orussia and providing logistical supply assistance, and to a much lesser degree military force reinforcement, it seems that there are other levels of support from the other various allied nations to some degree, although of them the largest secondary support elements appear to be Karlsland forces, troops and chain of command. Aside from Fuso and Karlsland playing the major support roles to Orussia on the Eastern Front; Britannia also seems to have a low level supply and air force combat assistance presence and some level Suomus forces being held in combat reserve to some degree. Orussian Witches #Aleksandra I. Pokryshkin (Army - 502nd) #Alya Alelyuhin (505th) #Antonina D. Yakimenko #Aryona V. Shropov #Bronislava Safonov (Navy - 503rd) #Chkalov #Galina D. Kostylev (503rd) #Jina Bayevskaya #Leila A. Galchenko #Leila L. Shestakov #Lyudmila Andreyevna Ruslanova (Music Squadron) #Marisha Raskova (Army - 586rd) #Sanya V. Litvyak (Army - 501st) #Valeriya S. Grizodubova Gallery Flag of Orussia.svg|Flag of Orussia OrussiaInsignia.png|Insignia of the Orussian Air Force Category:Nations Category:Orussia